


Why did you leave?

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I love you Kai, I really do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you leave?

Ruki pov

"Kai, where has that man gone!", I shouted.

"Kai", I shouted once more. Giving up on yelling I began on my silent search for the drummer. Kai had never been the same since Reita had left him for some slutty bitch. How can he leave Kai, he was perfect, caring, smart, cut- get a hold off yourself Ruki!, you love Kai as a friend and band mate nothing else, or was it something else. Ever since Reita left I have kinda felt weirdly towards him.

I entered the dressing room and found something on Kai's section addressed for Reita and being the amazing friend that I was I had to open it: 

Dear Reita

I know you have a new life now but I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop loving you. As the days go by, I'm not gonna lie, the feelings I have for you get stronger and stronger. So here I am, writing another letter that I'm too afraid to sent

Reita, why did you leave me?- leave me all alone. These days I can't seem to do anything without thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep and most of all I can't get over the pain in which you left me in. Can't you see, she's using you?, Reita I love you, she doesn't. I love you for you and all she loves you for is because of your money. Think about it before we stepped into that club, I'm pretty sure that she was hitting on someone else but then again it was kinda cruel to leave me in the middle of our date. Days afterwards you continued to say that you loved me and we had sex but she was the only one on your mind, right?

Reita, it wasn't fair what you did to me but I'm gonna let it slip because I love you. You and only you. Aoi has been trying to set me up on dates, sometimes I go because they look similar to you but when I get there I realize that its not you and my heart breaks all over again. Do you remember our first date? I do. I remember every last detail, I'm not gonna bore you with as you have probably long forgotten. Hopefully, once I tell you a bit you'll remember . We ha gone to the beach as we both loved to surf! It might have only been our first date but I was already deeply in love with you. I was in love with your laugh, you smile, the cute way that your nose would crinkle up, I could go on and on forever but I won't, SHE wouldn't like it. It was when you told me that you loved me and that you would never leave me. You even gave me an promise ring. Reita, why did you lie? Why don't you come back to us?- back to me. You know the band hasn't been the same since you left, I miss you...

What is being a dad like? Remember when we used to talk about our own kids? Misaki, Mei and Aya, I loved how you would get exited when thinking about it. You have always loved kids haven't you Reita? Your baby is a very lucky boy, you know?, having you as a father but then again he has that bitch as a mother. I'm sorry, Reita!, I didn't mean to insult her but it just comes out- I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Reita, never forget it.

Reita, I miss you, I love you and please come back to me.

Yours and yours only

Kai

It was at that moment that I knew I never had a chance with him. He was still madly in love with that bastard. Kai, I would love you unconditionally, I would never leave you and I would never hurt you. Hurting you is like hurting my self. I placed the letter back in it's original place as I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

" I love you Kai, I really do."


End file.
